Hidden
by Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart
Summary: Just read and find out... a slight different twist on ttt, slight AU


****

Hey everyone! Wow, this is the first LOTR fic I've ever written, go me! lol. Okay, so here's the lowdown: This story takes place during the two towers, but doesn't particularly follow either the book or the movie. This may be classed as slightly AU as well. Niwayz, please read and review, no flames please. Enjoy!

~Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Warning: Yes. This is a Mary Sue, however not your typical Mary Sue. Even if you wouldn't normally read one, please give this one a chance. There are no girls falling randomly into middle earth.

Discalimer: I do not own lotr, none of the characters or plot of places etc. I only own Kara and her family. 

Hidden

Kara remembered almost nothing from the last 6 hours, having spent them fleeing an orc attack with the other members of those in her village. That was all hazy as she fought to return to consciousness. All she remembered from before she blacked out was fire and screaming.

She couldn't open her eyes yet, but she could hear calm voices, no terrified screams. The terrible heat was gone, replaced by cold. She shivered slightly, and felt the arm around her waist (which she hadn't noticed till now,) tighten, pulling her closer, and helping her feel warmer.

She vaguely thought that maybe she should try to pull away, that this could be orcs, or someone in league with Sarumon, come to find her, discovering her clever hiding place. But unfortunately the minute she tried to move, there was immense pain shooting through her, as though her nerves were on fire.

She had absolutely no strength so she couldn't even cry out, and her eyelids were to heavy to lift. She heard someone, probably the one who was holding her judging by how close the sound was, say something.

"Aragorn, I think she is beginning to wake. I think she just moved a little." There was a reply. 'From Aragorn' Kara mused.

"Hold tight to her Legolas, If she is beginning to wake, then there may be danger of any poison in her wounds speeding up. You are the fastest rider of the three of us. You must hurry and take her to Helms Deep we will meet you there"  
That was all Kara heard before she slipped back into blackness.  
________________________________________________________________________

Kara opened her eyes slowly, to find herself in a small room, on a soft bed. The pain from the day before had faded, leaving only a dull ache from stiffness. She sat up slowly and looked around. She recognised the place as being Helms Deep when she looked out the window.

She noticed that she was wearing a plain cotton nightgown. There was a dress and slippers on the bench at the end of the bed. Slowly, taking care of the bruises and cuts that were souvenirs form the battle yesterday, she dressed herself in the cream dress, tan slippers, and green cloak.

She brushed her shoulder length reddish brown hair with a brush she found, and stepped outside to find out what she could do, or who had brought her here. She almost ran into the dwarf, having not noticed him at first, she stepped back, to get a better look at him.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the person or people who brought me here..." She began slowly, but the Dwarf interrupted her.

"Oh, Hello, Gimli at your service. I'm one of the ones you're looking for. I'll bring you to my two companions, they sent me to wait here in case you woke and were hungry. I'm to take you to the mess hall. So If you'll follow me..." 

With that the dwarf began to walk down the corridor to her left. She hurried to catch up. After a few minuets, they arrived at a door, which the dwarf held open for her. She stepped inside and looked around.

No one seemed to be paying attention to her entrance. Except for two people sitting at a table near the back. They looked up as the door opened. One of them had rugged good looks, curly brown hair with blue eyes. He was good looking, but it was the other one that caught Kara's attention right away. 

He appeared to be an elf, tall, with long blond hair that was pulled back from his face in a small tie, with blue eyes under dark brows, giving him a mysterious look. 

He wore no cloak, unlike his companion and the dwarf. (for she assumed that these two must be the dwarfs companions) Her hand flew to the pin at her throat which held the cloak on. It was shaped like a leaf, the same as Gimli's and the other man. Something told her that the elf had left it for her to keep her warm. 

Sure enough, Gimli led her over to the table, and introduced the two companions. The human as Aragorn, and the elf as Legolas. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she sat down shyly. Legolas, that was the name of the person who had been holding her when she almost woke up yesterday.

All three of them were very kind as she got something to eat, asking her how she felt, and what had happened, and many other questions besides. She did notice that Legolas watched her, and he seemed to look a little worried. 

Later that evening when Kara exclaimed that she was tired, and wanted to go back to her room, both Aragorn and Gimli asked her if she needed help to find her room. Legolas stood up, silencing the other two and said:

"I will take her." Gimli burst out, asking why the _elf_ got to take her, but Aragorn was watching Legolas with looked like mild surprise and interest, but he didn't say anything. 

Legolas didn't say anything to her until they arrived back at her room. He walked in with her and closed the door behind him. Kara began stumbling over her words trying to thank him for his kindness in bringing her to her room, and to safety.

Legolas gave her a small smile, and motioned that she sit down. She did, looking at him in confusion, trying to ignore how small the room seemed to be with him in it.

"You might want to wait before you thank me." He sat down on the bed next to her, and faced her solemnly. "what do remember from the battle yesterday?" Kara watched him confused for a moment before answering slowly.

"Not much....all I remember is that we were fleeing an orc attack on our village, and the next thing I remember is fire and screaming." Legolas looked grave.

"You were ambushed. The orcs had attacked you from the side, where you were least expecting it. By the time We got there, a few orcs lingered, taking some of the people captive. There was only you and one other left alive. We finished off the last of the orcs, and by that time you were the only survivor."

Kara's mind went numb with shock. Her family, and friends...either taken captive, or killed. All because of her. Her and her stupid secret. One that no one suspected. They didn't think that it was possible. Legolas looked at her with sympathy. 

"I'm sorry. We were too late to save your people." Kara looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

"Thank you" She whispered. Now it was Legolas's turn to look confused.

"Why?"

"For telling me before I found out on my own." Her voice broke then, as full realization hit her, a lump forming in her throat. She buried her face in her hand, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Legolas hesitated before putting his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder, and thus creating an instant bond between him and the girl.

________________________________________________________________________

It was a few days later when the word came. Saruman's army was getting ready to ride to the destruction of all of middle Earth. It was decided that someone would ride to the land of the elves to try and rekindle old alliances, so that the elves could stand with men against a common foe.

Legolas had been chosen to go for the obvious reason that he was an elf, and Kara was going with him.

He was of course less then pleased when he heard Kara's plan to come with him. He tried to talk her out of it, to convince her that it was safer, and better for her to stay where she was.

But Kara adamantly refused to be persuaded. She countered that she was a warrior also, could ride fast and had been taught archery by an elf. (choosing to leave out the small detail that she had lived with elves, that would be too big a hint to her real identity) 

In the end, Legolas changed his mind, deciding to allow her to come with him, since the company would be nice, and she would be one of the few people who would actually be able to keep up with him.

They were in Kara's small room, as it was the only place where they could talk in private, away from prying ears, because Legolas shared a room with Aragorn and Gimli (much to the dwarfs dismay, and displeasure).

Now that that pressing matter had been taken care of, Kara was beginning to find it hard to breathe. She stared into Legolas's eyes, losing herself in them. She snapped out of it as she realised that he was staring into her eyes, and drawing her near.

She was now having even more trouble breathing, as though her throat had closed off somehow. The butterflies in her stomach that came when she was alone with him, came again. This time they were different then before, stronger.

She closed her eyes, and vaguely registered it when his fingers trailed down her cheek in a tender caress. She looked up into his eyes, and a moment later, his lips met hers for the first time.

It was better then she ever could have imagined. Suddenly her whole body was tingling and unidentifiable emotions were chorusing through her. She was glad that his hands were on her back, supporting her. Somehow she was sure that if they hadn't been, she would have fallen because her knees didn't want to hold her any longer.

Her first reaction had been shock, which had faded away to joy and pure love. She kissed him back, as though scared that if they pulled apart, she would lose him. Her hand clutched wildly to his shirt, clinging to him.

A few minuets later, he pulled away slowly, as out of breath as she, and looked deep into her blue eyes, seeing nothing but longing and acceptance. In one swift moment, He pulled her close, holding her tightly to his chest, kissing the top of her head gently.

Kara melted into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, silently glad for an opportunity to calm herself down from the rush of feelings. She vaguely wondered if she was dreaming. This felt so right. Too good to be true. But some significant part of her told her that this was real.

Once she had herself under control, she tilted her face up, seeing him smiling back down at her. He kissed her so softly and sweetly, making her knees quiver again. His lips so tender when they touched hers. 

Suddenly she began to tremble uncontrollably, and all of her energy just drained. She stumbled in his embrace. He looked down at her in caring worry. She smiled back at him. 

"I'm fine, just tired" she said her voice sounding odd to her ears, feeling weird as though it hadn't been used in a long time. He stroked her hair, and smiled back.

"Its okay, I should probably be going too, we could both use some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." His voice sounded funny too. As thought he had forgotten how to use it.

He went to leave, but Kara caught his hand, and pulled him back. He looked at her, cupping her face in one hand. 

"What is it?" Kara closed her eyes, not relaxing her death grip on his hand. After a few minuets, she looked up into his eyes, and kissed him again. Thinking that it may be the last time she ever got to do so.

"Good night Kara" He whispered in her ear, pulling her close briefly, then again kissing her on the forehead, and leaving.

"G'night..... Legolas" She murmured once he had gone. ________________________________________________________________________

Again Kara had the pleasure of riding with Legolas. This time however, she was fully conscious to enjoy it. Very aware of his arms around her waist, and the feel of him pressed up against her back.

She shook her head. She had to concentrate on her riding, while Legolas concentrated on protecting them. They had been riding for a day and a half, and were about halfway to the elves.

Nothing had been said after the whole thing the other night. Legolas had not kissed her since, and she had not kissed him either. Although she would look around at him, only to find his eyes on her. 

In one sense, Kara prayed that it had been a one time thing, and that it would never happen again, but on the other hand, she prayed that it WOULD happen again. She was still trying to sort out her feelings at this point. 

She could dismiss it all as her needing comfort in times of trial, but was that all it was? Kara didn't want to think so. They were in hill country now. She sighed looking to the side, watching as the scenery went flashing by. 

She suddenly felt Legolas tense behind her, and lay a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down, whispering softly in her ear. 

"There's a group of people waiting just over the next hill, I only just caught a glimpse of them a second ago." Kara nodded, and leaned in whispering into her horse's ear. 

They topped the rise, and she leapt off, Legolas close behind, bows ready and fitted with arrows, while the horse turned and doubled back towards them. Kara narrowed her eyes, looking down at the group. 

There seemed to be about 10 in total. Her eyebrow arched as she saw that they all had bows of their own. She zeroed in on these, and saw that they were ornately carved. Then she looked again at the people, noting their pointed ears, and then she saw who their leader was. 

She and Legolas lowered their bows, and at the same time whispered. "elves" to each other. Kara whistled, calling her horse back, then she and Legolas jumped on, riding down to where the elves waited. 

The leader came up to them, holding the reins of two brilliantly white mares. Legolas and Kara got off their horse, Kara with one hand on the mare's neck. The elfin leader, Haldir quirked an eyebrow when he saw her, but said nothing about it.

"We have two horses for you," He began "As I'm sure your horse will be tired, and unable to keep up with ours. We are here to give you an escort back to Elrond." Legolas nodded, and took the reins of his horse, mounting up.

Neither Kara nor Legolas had any need to ask Haldir how he had known to meet them here. It went without speaking that it had been Lady Galadriel who had told her elves where to wait for the travellers.

Kara turned to the horse that had brought them here, rapidly whispering in her ear, then briefly burying her head in the mare's mane before moving to let her leave. Then Kara turned and mounted on the horse that was being held for her.

Later once they were well under way, Haldir came back to talk to her. Kara had been at the back of the company, along with a few elves, for her protection, while Legolas had been up front.

Haldir gave her a sideways glance, but said nothing. After a while he spoke in elvish, not looking at her.

"You'll break his heart when you tell him" Kara looked at him sharply before returning her gaze to the front. When she replied, it was also in elvish.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Legolas. You are being unfair to him. I know that you haven't told him yet. I see how it goes, the way you are always watching the other" Kara said nothing.

"Look Kara," He said turning to face her. "This time, please stay with us, and return with me to Lorien. You don't have to leave again, your people, _our_ people can protect you!" Kara rounded on him, pain evident on her face.

"_My_ people? But what about the town I was in before? Weren't those my people too? Them that believed I was their child? They died Haldir. They died because the orcs came" Now she turned away, fighting back tears. "because they came for me." 

"Kara, you have grown infinitely more beautiful since you last were home." He said tenderly. "Please stay. Men shall do as men shall do. It is of no concern to us. You do not belong with them." 

"Really? And once Sauron is through with men, do you think they will leave the elves alone? No. He will come here too, and then where will you be, with no where left to run, the elves will be destroyed completely. Like men"

Haldir sighed, and looked away from her. 

"I can see its no good arguing with you. But I'm sure your sister would like you to stay. You can't hide your identity forever Kara, and heaven help you when people finally do find out" With that, he rode back to the head of the company.

Kara spent the rest of the trip deep in thought, memories resurfacing. Memories of the parents who had loved her, and of the little baby sister of whom she now knew almost nothing.

It was dawn of the next day that they finally made it to the land of the elves. They rode into the city to a crowd of people to greet them. And as Kara hopped off her horse, she was clobbered by a young girl who was yelling "Kara! Kara! Kara!" 

Kara giggled and knelt to return the hug to who she knew must be her little sister. She looked up only to see Legolas's eyes on her. She flushed and looked away, picking little Arianna up, and walking over to where her real parents stood waiting to welcome her. 

"Kara" her mother whispered, enfolding her into a hug. Kara went willingly, finding herself slightly choked up, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. 

"ma-ma" She whispered, then she heard her father's deep musical voice, as he ruffled her hair.

"So our little darling has come back" Kara didn't have the heart to tell them that she couldn't stay, and return to Lorien with them. Looking up, she noticed that Legolas was too busy with his own family, who were here to meet him from Mirkwood, to notice this. She silently thanked any deity out there for this. It would be too difficult to explain to him right now. 

She realized too that someone had known they were coming. Why else would Legolas's father have travelled from Mirkwood, or her own parents from Lothlorien. She wondered if Lady Galadriel had anything to do with it. If she did, she probably knew what Kara was planning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kara was walking down the bank of a stream. She had asked to be given her own rooms in the house of Elrond, rather then stay with her family. Elrond had been understanding, and had done as she requested. 

Finding a nice shallow pool that would be good to bathe in, and quickly took everything off but her underclothes, then slid into the water, feeling it slide over her body like satin, caressing her skin and helping to ease the days aches. She closed her eyes, letting the water wash over her, while soaking up the light of the moonlight.

"They say that there is nothing like a midnight swim to free the spirit." Kara nearly screamed, and certainly jumped. She looked up to the bank, seeing his silhouette. 

There he was, leaning up against a tree, face bathed in moonlight, hair falling over one shoulder. Kara blushed, sensing his eyes on her. He smiled at her embarrassment, and slipped into the trees, allowing her to dress in private.

Once fully clothed, she sought him out. He smiled dazzlingly at her, and waved his hand to indicate their surroundings.

"So what do you think? It's not quite the same as my home in Mirkwood, but Imladris has it's own kind of beauty" Kara heaved a huge sigh of relief inwardly. So far, he suspected nothing. It must remain that way. For now.

"It's beautiful. You must be glad to see it, what with being away from the forest for so long" He nodded, putting his arm around her, and looked at her with an impish yet suggestive grin.

"Shall I walk you to your room?" She shoved him playfully, giggling, and together they made their way back to her room. 

Once there, They went in, and closed the door behind them, locking it. Legolas captured Kara's lips with his, sending chills up her spine. She kissed him back lovingly, hands buried in his long, soft hair.

He ran fingers up and down her back as they shed their confining clothes. Kara shuddered involuntarily against him, skin feeling electrified by his touch. Looking down at her in worry, he asked one simple question.

"Are you sure?" Her answer was just as simple.

"Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as they lay in bed together, pleasantly drowsy, Kara smiled, cuddling closer to Legolas. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her ear affectionately, causing her to laugh softly. 

She ran her cool, slender fingers down his cheek, marvelling at how easily they glided over his skin. He caught her hand in his own and gently brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. 

"I love you" She whispered. Then she lay back against him, head pillowed on his shoulder. 

He kissed her then. A warm lingering kiss that left her feeling warm all over, and very sleepy too. She sighed in pleasure, and fell asleep, cradled in his arms, feeling protected, happy, but most of all, loved. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kara woke to find herself pressed up against something. Something warm. That's when she remembered. Last night, Legolas. She smiled into his neck, sighing with pleasure. 

He moved then, caressing her arm ever so slightly, shifting so that her head was tucked under his chin, she snuggled closer, enjoying the moment. Then she noticed the sun coming into the room, and groaned a little, pulling away, looking up, to find him awake and smiling at her.

"Good morning" she said kissing him softly. He laughed a little, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You look so adorable in the morning" She laughed too, and kissed him again. after a few minuets of this, Legolas sighed. She looked at him confused. he smiled at her, she didn't know how adorable she looked.

"It's okay Kara, I'm not objecting" he smiled as he saw her visibly relax. "It's getting time to get up soon. Remember that we have the council of Elrond this morning." Kara sighed, cuddling into him.

"I know, but I don't want to go" He smiled, stroking her head. 

"I know heartling, I know. But we have no choice.", with that, they got up, and got dressed in a comfortable silence, and then met with everyone else for the council.

"You want us to help men in their war?" One elf demanded after Legolas told them the reason of their trip. There was instant reaction from all sides.

"Why should we help men?" Another elf demanded. 

"Yes, all they ever do is kill each other! This stupid thing called war... it doesn't affect us!" This went on for a while, before Kara just had enough of it. She didn't have time to wonder why neither Elrond nor Glorfindel had said anything. 

She stood up, getting attention. Half of the people knew who she was, and the other half had heard of her. 

"You are all being stupid! This war is definitely a matter that should concern the elves! Sauran will stop at nothing to claim all middle earth as his own! He won't stop with men. He will conquer the dwarfs, the hobbits, and the elves! 

"If we stop him now, while he goes after men, then there will be fewer deaths of innocent people. We MUST stop him, but to do that we need your help"

There was hushed murmurs following this speech as she sat down again. Kara looked up suddenly as she felt someone take her hand. She looked over, only to see Legolas smiling in encouragement.

He had her hand in his, resting on his lap, as he gently moved the pad of his thumb over her hand in a comforting motion. She smiled back at him, giving his hand a small squeeze. 

She turned back to the council, only to find Haldir's eyes watching her. She glared obstinately back at him, silently telling him to back off. He did so. For now. She was certain that the subject of her identity would come up again.

Finally after much debate, it was decided that in a few days, an army would leave, to come to the aid of middle Earth. Then the council was dismissed.

Once in private, Legolas swept her into a hug. 

"We did it Kara! We did it! Now we will have a fighting chance.!" She hugged him back, smiling and laughing a little, but it was forced. 

Later that night, after Legolas had returned to his own room, (They had both agreed it would be better, because they had to leave early in the morning, and it would be bad to get distracted) Kara took a little midnight walk, because she couldn't sleep.

She was surprised to find that she had ended up at the same pool that she had bathed in yesterday. She knelt down, suddenly realizing that she was thirsty. Cupping her hand, and dipping them into the stream, she drank the cool clear water. It tasted pure, crisp and cold. It was delicious. 

Dipping her hands in again she stopped. She pulled them out, letting the water fall out of them. They were long and elegant, much like the rest of her features. A dead giveaway to her elfin heritage for anyone who was looking.

These hands were beautiful and graceful. They also held the fate of this world. Though their fingers long and dainty, they carried all the hopes and dreams of the people of middle earth.

Problem was that they were stained with blood. So many people had died as a result of her birth. Everyone from the many bodyguards she had had over the years, to the whole village of people where she had been hiding for the last few years. 

Clenching her hands into fists, she slammed them into the water, If so many people had to die, maybe she should save everyone some grief and kill herself now. Crying now, she stood up whirling around and running smack into someone. 

She felt his arms go around her, and she fought to get away, but he held firm. She gave up then, and cried into his chest, soaking his shirt. In one swift fluid movement, he picked her up.

She didn't know where it was that he took her -her eyes were to blurred with tears- but he sat down on a bed, and she curled up a miserable ball in his lap, crying for all the pain she had caused, and all the pain that she suffered.

Legolas stroked her hair, murmuring words of comfort in her ear. Both elfish and not. Eventually the uncontrollable sobbing stopped. The tears now just silently flowing down her cheeks.

She had changed positions, uncurling from her ball, and was laying on the bed, head in Legolas's lap. He had his hands on either side of her face, softly moving his thumbs in slow circles, stemming the endless flow of tears somewhat.

She sighed, reaching up covering his hand with her own, and closing her eyes against the pain. 

"So much for getting to bed early eh?" He said wryly. She smiled a little, and he frowned in worry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sighed

"Some things are better left unsaid. That is to say better left unsaid till another time" He nodded, leaning down to kiss her head. 

"Alright. I trust you" Kara bit her lip, as more tears threatened to spill. She prayed that he hadn't misplaced that trust. And she genuinely hoped that he still felt that way after finding out the truth. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week later when the elves arrived, and the pending battle was only hours away. Kara and Legolas were spending the last few minuets together. Possibly the last time they would ever see each other.

"I don't want you to go!" Kara sobbed. Legolas who had been holding her hand in his, pulled her close, hugging her. He knew that he could not provide comfort because he was just as scared as she was truly told.

"I'm sorry heartling, but I must go. We both know it."

"But what if something happens?" 

**__**

Legolas took her hand in his, holding it to his heart, slipping a small ring onto her finger. Kara trembled, knowing what that ring symbolized. 

"This is my promise to you that I will come back to you." Kara closed her eyes against the second flood of tears caused not only by the fear and sadness, but because of what he was promising her.

He met no resistance as he drew her close into his embrace, holding her tightly, as if scared to let her go. Which he was. Kara wrapped her arms around him, and rubbed her face in his shirt for comfort. 

Legolas looked up as there was a knock on the door. Aragorn walked in, and seeing Kara, spoke to him in elfish. 

"It is time Legolas" Legolas nodded with a small smile over Kara's head, and Aragorn left.

"Kara, I must go now" He said softly. She nodded, and pulled away so she could look into his eyes, hands still clutching fistfuls of his shirt.

"One thing, If you die during this battle, I will kill you, and then never ever speak to you again" Legolas smiled and hugged her.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon little one" With that, he kissed her softly, before crossing the room. He paused at the door speaking so softly that she almost didn't hear what he said.

"I love you" With that, he left, closing the door silently behind him. 

Kara carefully packed the small bag she had been allowed for the trip, then joined the other women and children leaving to find shelter in nearby caves. The whole trip though, all she could do was look at her ring, biting back tears whenever she thought about it. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle wasn't going great, but not too bad either. Since the elves from Elrond had come, everyone's spirits were better, and even an army of ten thousand seemed conquerable. 

"Ha ha" cried Gimli spearing another orc. "I've killed two already!" Legolas turned to grin at him. 

"Only 2? I'm at seventeen!" Just then two orcs attacked him at once. He shot them both instantly, and turned grinning back to the dwarf. "Make that nineteen!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara awoke in the middle of the night, heart pounding, screaming Legolas's name, and sweating profusely. She sat there for several minuets, realizing that it had been a dream. 

For that rest of the day though, there was this feeling in her stomach that told her that it hadn't been a dream so much as a vision. She jumped at small noises, as though petrified that her dream was coming true.

It wasn't till later the next morning when she found out that she had been right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orcs had gotten too close for the elves to engage in archery much longer. So Legolas dived into the thick of the fighting, killing orcs. He never saw the orc that had sighted him from it perch on a mound of dirt 20 feet away.

Nor did he hear the warning shouted by Aragorn or Gimli. Next thing he knew, he felt excruciating pain in his side. glancing down, he saw the large arrow. energy fading more rapidly then he would have thought possible, He fell to the ground.

Suddenly, there was an agonized scream that pierced the air. There was a popping sound, and suddenly a young elf was kneeling next to him. She had long brilliant reddish brown hair, and she did have pointed ears, and a beautiful crystal necklace not un-like the one Arwen had given Aragorn, but there was definitely something familiar about those blue eyes as they filled with tears.

"Legolas" she whispered. Orcs came running towards them, but crashed against an invisible wall that flared brilliantly white every time they touched it. Legolas opened his eyes wide in shock. It couldn't be!

"K....Kara....?" He managed. She smiled, wiping away her tears, taking his hand in her own and tried to speak confidently, but her voice still quivered slightly.

"It's okay, I can fix you. Just hold on" He blinked his eyes as darkness began to take him over. Kara laid her free hand over the wound. It felt wonderfully cool against the fiery pain. 

She quickly pulled the arrow from his flesh, and just as he thought he would cry out from the pain, their was the unmistakable feel of healing. He turned to look, seeing white magic flowing from her hand, around the wound that was rapidly growing smaller.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you" She said. Legolas opened his eyes wider as his vision swam. Then everything went dark.

Kara slowly let go of his hand, standing up, turning to face the army, which had backed off at the sight of her, allowing everyone to fall back to the fortress. Her hair and gown began to blow in a wind that wasn't there.

"Kara! Don't do it!" She heard Haldir yell to her in elvish. But she didn't listen. This battle was personal. She raised a hand, muttering in the ancient elfin tongue which had been all but forgotten. 

The magical barrier shifted, encircling Legolas, but not her. The orc leader screamed. 

"There is the elfin witch! Capture her" Then thousands of orcs began to swarm towards her. She heard many people who were watching on the battlements cry out, but paid no heed. She waited until the orcs were almost upon her before sending out a lash of white magic, taking out the first two lines in the blink of an eye. 

She could hear the collective gasp from the fortress, but forced it out of her mind. It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that she defeat the orcs. She looked up startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Haldir smiled at her. She frowned turning back to her goal. 

"I don't have time for this right now" She growled. She heard him sigh.

"I'm going to take Legolas back to the fortress so that he doesn't get hurt. And," He paused for a moment, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Good Luck." With that he got Legolas, and began making his way back.

Kara took a breath, and closed her eyes, beginning to sing the ancient words that would get rid of all the orcs. The orcs all stopped dead in their tracks, hand over their ears, howling in pain.

Feeling her strength leaving her as she fed every last drop of magic into her spell, she swayed. She felt someone steady her. She had no time to thank them right now though. 

She sang the last, and highest note, and all of the orcs exploded into dust. She trembled, on the verge of collapse, blinking trying to clear her vision. It was all in vain. She had used up the last of her magic reserves, and was dangerously low on energy.

She collapsed, and Aragorn caught her, gently picking her up, and carrying her back to Helms Deep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara awoke slowly, and looked around. She was in her room, in her bed. She reached up, hand touching her ear. It was definitely pointed. Her disguise was gone for good now. She never wanted it back. 

Slowly getting out of bed, muscles stiff and achy from all of the energy she had expended, she slowly got dressed, and slipped out of her room, clutching a cloak around herself for warmth. (A.N. Hey those elvish dresses can be awfully thin!)

She went in search of Legolas. She finally found him outside with many others, bidding the elves goodbye. She stopped, waiting. Aragorn caught sight of her and nudged Legolas, nodding in her direction.

He never got a word out before she had thrown herself at him, hugging him tightly, the words tumbling from her lips.

"I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried about you. I'm really sorry." Then she switched to elvish, speaking very quietly so only he could hear her. "I didn't mean to hurt you"

And suddenly his lips were on hers, kissing her with longing. She pulled away, taken aback by the show of affection. Wasn't he upset with her for not telling him the truth?

He must have seen the question in her eyes, because he smiled, trailing his fingers softly down her cheek. 

"I'm not angry with you Tywien" He said speaking softly in elfish, and using her real, elfish name that she hadn't heard in a long time. "I know that you had no choice, but I still love you, even more if its possible."

Crying now out of happiness, she kissed him again, this time twining her arms around his neck, and pressing up close to him, enjoying the feel of his arms around her waist.

"I love you too Legolas" She whispered in between clinging kisses. A few minuets later, she pulled back, and to Legolas's surprise turned bright red.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking her hand protectively. She laughed nervously, and nodded towards where Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir and all of the other elves stood watching in stunned silence. 

"Oh, ah....." He began, also blushing a little. Then everyone burst out laughing, and Kara hugged Legolas, laying her head on his chest, thinking that from no one she wouldn't have to hide any more. 

The battle had been won, although the war hadn't even started. But Kara would be happy just fighting by her fiancé's side. 


End file.
